


The Know-It-All

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-30
Updated: 2010-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy thinks about what she'd like to do to Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Know-It-All

Pansy was fed up with that insufferable know-it-all. It was bad enough she had to sit in the same room with her but to be partnered on the latest Transfiguration project was so much she thought her head would explode. Hermione Granger with her ridiculously frizzy hair and her whiny voice and her stupid friends. Pansy wished she never laid eyes upon her. She found herself fantasizing about knocking her flat on her back, pinning her down, raising her fist and -- kissing her? Pansy shuddered. What a ridiculous idea, she thought, and opened her book.


End file.
